ten moments before the wedding
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Yet another 10 songs drabble to get my mind reeling. It's set some years after the previous season. Rated T to be safe, strictly castle/beckett. Reviews are forever helpful. Thanks!


Authors note: I just needed to get my mind running again, I know I've already written one of these. This one takes place a some years later, of course. Castle/Beckett. = ]

Please Review!

Ten Moments Before The Wedding. 

A ten random songs drabble.

**Somebody Loved, The Weepies. **

It was raining. The wind was violently whipping at the branches outside the little pagoda that she had a clear view of from her spacious little room. She shivered slightly, but opened the window anyways, peaking outside to see if the stars were out. She squinted to try to see past the thick layer of San Franciscan fog beginning to engulf the city.

Tomorrow she would be married. She smiled at this. She smiled at the thought that it was finally happening. She was even happier that it was this man who had turned her into somebody loved.

**Alright, Five for Fighting**

Castle closed his eyes, trying to perk up his other senses. He could smell the sea water through the open window, and he could hear the rain tapping viciously on the roof. This was his third wedding, but he knew it was going to be his last.

He had tossed out the note cards he was going to use to make his speech. He would make it up on the spot. He made a point to remember to not make awkward faces at his beautiful bride as she walked down the isle, but even if he did, he knew it would be alright.

**Kryptonite, Three Doors Down**

She sighed, releasing the stress from her body. She slipped her legs outside of the window, and landed into a little patch of wet grass. Letting the water soak her hair and her pajamas, she was happy to finally take off the thick layer of armor she had acquired through the years.

"It isn't weakness." He had said, one late night in the precinct. They were the only two there, and she was sitting on half of his chair. "Hey, you'll always be my superm – girl." He said smirking; she smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck.

She ran across the empty garden, towards the glowing bridge on the water, in his arms she felt like superman. Supergirl.

**You Will Love This Song, Amber Rubarth. **

He had told her that she could have whatever wedding she wanted. She hadn't gone to planning right away like his past two ex-wives had. She had just smiled, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and made her way over to the espresso machine.

A week later a selection of flowers and different courses arrived in the mail, and he had raised his eyebrows at the simplicity she was aiming for. On the back of the flower notice, he saw that she had written in her distinguished hand writing that the song choices would be up to him.

He had grinned ear to ear at this, and called an old friend of his, a lyricist and accomplished musician and said, "Hey, will you help me write a song for my wedding?"

**One More for Love, Five for Fighting. **

She couldn't believe that she had almost given up on him. She was ready to throw him out of her life the night he betrayed all the trust she had for him. The night he told her about her mother, when instead he could have told her that her ex boyfriend was stupid because he ate sprinkled donuts or that…he basically saved the day. She would have gone with any of those things, but she had not been prepared for the words that came at her.

He had made mistakes after that, but she always gave him one more for love, though she told him, it was one more for friendship, and each time they had reasons to believe they almost got it right.

She had reached the edge of the water, and she dipped her toes in the wet sand, and she was proud enough to say out loud to the whole city that she thinks that they finally did get right.

**We Will Not Grow Old, Lenka**

He had always been childish inside; it's what made him who he was. He could be mature one moment, and five years old the next, and inside he knew that Kate loved this about him. Speaking of Kate, he could see her silhouette dancing around outside his window, tossing rocks, and motioning for him to unlock it.

Smirking to himself, he unlatched the window to reveal her drenched form, her small blue tee shirt she slept in clung desperately to her body. "Kate?" He asked, reaching for her arms to pull her in through the open window.

She willingly took his strong hands and allowed him to pull her up to the window sill before slipping her thin body through. "What, may I ask were you doing? Trying to catch pneumonia, the day before our wedding?" He said baffled, but joking.

"I used to love to run in the rain when I was little. I thought I'd give it just one more shot." He rolled his eyes as she grinned; he hugged her wet body to him, soaking him as well.

"Well then, let's go!" He said, beginning to pull her towards the door. She laughed, and said sheepishly, "it's nice to know we'll never grow old."

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow, Jason Castro**

She used to like to wish on stars, she hadn't done it in ages. She looked at the man who was lying next to her, fiddling with her hands which were clasped tightly in his, their fingers intertwined.

"Isn't it luminous?" He asked, pointing to the sky.

"Luminous? Normal words, Castle. Normal."

"That is a normal word!" He said, laughing.

"Make a wish, dork." She said, rolling over onto her side and pressing her ear to his chest.

"You make a wish, dweeb." He said back, leaning over to place a kiss on her temple. "Make a million wishes…because all these stars here tonight shine for you." He said.

"Hallmark card much?" She said, squeezing his hand.

"Kinda." He said shrugging.

"My mom used to say that to me." She let her fingers draw circles on his palm.

"Did you make a wish yet?" He asked impatiently. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. "Think deep, Katie, because somewhere past all those stars is everything you've ever wanted."

"Isn't it somewhere over the rainbow?" She teased.

"Yeah, but rainbows just doesn't seem right for us." She looked him in the eyes, and saw that they were shinning brighter than all the stars in the sky. She knew exactly what she wanted, and it was closer than the closest star in the sky, and on this side of the rainbow.

**The Story, Brandi Carlile. **

It was late by the time they both returned to their rooms. "Groom's not supposed to see the bride" He said, sliding his hands down her sides. He kissed her cheek lightly, and vanished into the night just like that.

When she got back into her room and shut the door she sighed. Ignoring the fact that she was soaking, she fell onto the bed, her eyes closed and calm. She wanted nothing more to be happy, which she knew was a lot to ask for.

She was happy right now though. She had told Richard Castle her story, and he had said nothing more than it was a story even he couldn't put into words, and she had nodded, half understanding, half already dreaming of what they could be, and she knew that he was doing the same. She had one powerful story to tell, and no one knew it as well as he did, she was sure of that.

**Lucky, Colbie Caillat, and Jason Mraz**

The morning had surely arrived, as most mornings did, and several hours later, early afternoon had arrived too. The chapel doors had begun to crowd with people, laughing and exchanging handshakes. The gold from the Golden Gate Bridge was sparkling again, just as it had been last night. Tourists and other spectators had slowed down their walking as they passed the gardens.

Being Castle, he had thrown a spectacular wedding, with of course, famous guests. A knock came on his door, and it was his mother.

"Ready for this?" She said sounding more enthusiastic this time versus the other two times she had done the same thing. He swallowed some air and fixed his bow tie.

"Yeah." He said, exhaling deeply. His life would forever change after today. His lips curved up slightly as he realized how lucky he really was.

**Time of Your Life (Good Riddance), Greenday. **

She was finally walking down the aisle, making every step as slow as possible as if to savor the moment. She beamed with pride, her skin glowing. Her father pulled her ahead, hoping to get her to the alter before his face fell off.

When they finally reached the end of the carpet, she kissed her father's cheek and watched him walk off, letting her go. She looked up at the man waiting for her, and joined him by his side.

The priest began his speech, she looked at the man in front of her and she knew that being married to him would be the time of their lives.


End file.
